The primary goal of periodontal treatment is to control the periodontal infection by altering or eliminating the microbial etiology and contributing factors.
To date, here is considerable evidence to support scaling and root planning (SRP) as one of the most effective procedures for the treatment of infectious periodontal diseases.
Treatment strategies used in periodontal treatment include full mouth disinfection although there only a minor additive effect compared to conventional SRP.
There is general agreement that SRP in addition to improving clinical parameters reduces the microbial load and results in a shift toward a more health-compatible microflora.
However, there are conflicting reports about the ability of SRP to completely eradicate or suppress important periodontal pathogens